1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding device for voluminous objects, in particular containers of all kinds.
2. Description of Related Art
Holding devices of this type are known, for example, as so-called displays in which the object to be held is laid out, exhibited, or made available for viewing.
Other holding devices of the type mentioned are holders or stands for individual bottles, vases, bowls, lamps, etc.